The Black Rose
by Odo
Summary: As a 1920's gangster, you have got the world in the palm of your hand, so you think. But what happens when you get an unpleasent wake up call? xLoliverx
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except the plot of the story.**

As the crisp autumn wind lingered to a certain brown house, in the middle of Broadly Street, there was a window open. The wind blew fierce in the room, making the blinds move rapidly back and forth.

While seventeen-year old Lillian Truscott lay in her bed scared to death, not knowing what to do. She saw someone kill her next door neighbor and did nothing about it.

Lilly was scared to move, yet even blink. She was afraid the man would come after her, even though he didn't see her, he would figure out she saw, and kill her. She quickly covered herself in blankets while staring intently at the window.

"It's alright." She whispered trying to comfort herself.

"Everything is going to be alright."

xXx

A footstep echoed in the dark alley, as seventeen-year old Oliver Oken came through the streets, strutting his stuff like the 'hot shot' he was.

"Smokin' Oken" is his gangster name, and if you called him Oliver he would shoot you for it. He was the youngest gangster in town, and yet he made more money then all the gangsters combined.

Oliver would always do up and beyond his expectations, which got him more money. But maybe it was the fact that the boss loved Oliver like a son. Every gang member envied the guy, because he would get everything, but Oliver didn't care. He liked getting everything and took advantage of it too.

As he walked into an abandon building were 'The Boss' was. He slipped in an old room were the walls were coming apart and the ceiling looked like it would fall any minute. But, as the place looked like it was going to collapse there was a small man in a chair counting money.

The Boss was the most powerful man in the state. No one new his name, and if you did he would find you.

He wasn't those softies; he was a small yet large man who hated the word "no."

As Oliver came into the room he smelled the sweet smell of tobacco and ashes fill the air. He admired 'The Boss' he felt like he was going to be like him once he did the deed 'The Boss' gave to only one man. Oliver would always think his next mission was that deed, but it never was.

"Come here son." A raspy voice called to the young man.

Oliver came over to sit down on the beat up, velvet chair. Stains of tobacco lingered everywhere on the ceiling, and dust and mold went up your nose, every time you inhaled oxygen. It was home to Oliver, yet he could do with out the cigars. He would never tell you, but he hated smoking, but he only did because of who he was a gangster.

"Son, I got a job for you." The small man croaked, while inhaling a cigar.

"Alright, you name it, I do it." Oliver said with a sly smile.

The small man looked threw a pile of papers, trying to find something urgent. Once he found he picked up a small picture of a family, and handed it to Oliver.

"Her name Is Lillian Truscott, she is seventeen years old, we are thinking that she saw Peter kill Margie"

Oliver studied the picture while nodding his head; he knew something was not right.

"We want you to keep an eye on her; she might be ruining my plans." The Boss said while flicking the ashes off the cigar.

_No_

Was all Oliver could think, _I thought I had it going for me…_

Oliver pulled on a straight face and the only thing that came out of his mouth was "You got it Boss."

As Oliver started to get up from the chair he heard a coughing. He stopped and turned around to see if the man was all right.

"Oliver, one more thing..." The small man said through coughs.

"You will be staying in her neighborhood till I say otherwise. Here is the street number and everything you will need, and Austin will be checking up on you in a month."

Oliver gently took all the information, so it wouldn't be too obvious that he was deeply upset.

xXx

Oliver turned the corner to an abandon alley were he found a man in his late forties standing in the corner looking scared and weak.

Oliver quickly took the man by the neck and shoved him up off the ground, smashing him on the brick wall.

"You told me he had the deed for me." Oliver said in a sweet voice while clenching his grip on the man's throat.

"I-I heard that he was going to give it to you master. I-I must have heard wrong." The poor weak man cried

"Yes…well you did indeed hear wrong because now I have to watch a stupid girl because she might be ruining his plans!" Oliver yelled while throwing the man into a pile of trash.

The little man froze while praying to God that Oliver wouldn't kill him tonight. He breathed heavily while watching Oliver creep up to him slowly.

"You better prove to your brother that he better get me out of this shit, and make me do the deed or your sorry ass will be in the grave." Oliver growled in a low voice.

All of a sudden Oliver's face became cheery and sweet. "Do I make myself clear Melvin?"

"Ye-yes sir, very. I will go to The Boss right away."

As Melvin started to pull all the scraps of trash off of him, he looked up and saw no one in sight. As if he just talked to a ghost the whole time.

Xx

"Are you sure she got murdered because when the police found her there was no blood flowing everywhere." Miley said while walking backwards facing Lilly and trying not to lose her balance.

"I'm sure she got murdered Miley, I saw her get shot with my own two eyes!" Lilly said irritated, she loved her best friend Miley but sometimes Miley would rather see with her own eyes than believe.

Miley was a beautiful brown haired blue eyes beauty, compared to Lilly. Lilly was short and Miley was normal height. Miley would always flirt with the boys while Lilly read, or did her homework, and when Lilly had a crush on a boy. The boy would always like Miley, of course Miley never went out with the boy just because she was a good friend but Lilly always envied her but would never admit it.

"Alright as long as you're sure..." Miley said while trailing off into her own little world.

Lilly had it. She hated it when nobody would believe her, and she would have to prove herself to everybody.

Lilly stopped walking and yelled "Yes Miley I am sure!"

Before Miley could ever say a word a voice came out of nowhere "Well, well, well…like always the blonde is the controlling little snob out of the two?" A tall boy came from out of the trees. He had dark brown hair that was covered up by a hat.

He was wearing a pair of dirty creamed colored pants with a black long sleeve flannel shirt that were pulled up to his elbows.

The mysterious man came over to Miley and lightly took her hand in sympathy. "I'm so sorry you have to deal with this everyday, such a beautiful woman like yourself must have better friends than this."

Lilly was fuming, who did he think he was? And coming here insulting people he didn't even know! Lilly was so angry the first words that came out of her mouth were.

"Excuse me? You don't even know us! So if you had any sincere bone in your body you would leave right now!" Lilly scowled and took Miley's arm and yanked her the opposite direction of the mysterious man.

Lilly was hoping she would never have to see that man again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not Hannah Montana, not Lilly and Oliver! Just the thought. Plus for all the people that are actually reading this, im so so so sorry for the wait. There are so many excuses to say why i have not updated but the only one i think is alright is i was on writers block and i was a little depressed of my writing because i thought i couldnt do it, but i got slapped into shape and hopefully there will be more updates. I wrote this at 11 at night so its probably bad. The story is whatever comes to my mind so please review and tell what you think. i love to hear what you say.**

"Mr. Rangsford, I'm sorry but Lilly wants to go to college and get a degree. Not get married to a middle aged man who wants her to be a house wife." Grandmother Truscott said as she sipped on her green tea.

Mr. Rangsford pounded his fist to the wooden table as his anger feuded in his mind. He truly did hate the old woman; he never understood why she took in her dead daughters children. In his opinion, he would have given them to a charity and wished them best of luck.

But of course, the Truscott family was not like the normal families. Ever since the dawn of time, it seems that the Truscott family had always had a heart of gold, and the worse of luck. Grandmother Truscott's husband was a doctor and tried to help many people as possible. He even cured Mr. Rangsford, from polio.

But as the years went by his daughter became ill of a disease that was not known. For years he tried to cure her and for years she got worse, especially when she gave birth to two children. Then on a cold April morning his daughter soul escaped and he left her family in grief facing reality. He could not cure everyone. He disappeared after that and no one saw him again. People say it was a suicide for not curing his beloved daughter, and some say he couldn't handle the pain, so he left and moved to Texas.

Since Grandmother Truscott had no one else, she relied on the only man who didn't think she was crazy. All she wanted was to give her grandchildren a home, but knew it was not possible, for she was a retired old woman. So Grandmother Truscott relied on Mr. Rangsford for money in return for food, but Mr. Rangsford saw more than what met the eye.

He saw wonder in seven year old Lillian Truscott. He knew she would be worth a lot more than he could imagine which is why he only took the offer of giving money to the Truscott's estate. Yet as the years went by Mr. Rangsford never told a soul his plan, but Grandmother Truscott knew all.

"Mrs. Truscott I don't think you understand. If your granddaughter does not marry me, there will be crucial consequences."

xXx

"Now, Mr. Oaken, what year was the start of the Gold Rush?" Ms Thompson asked politely

"Look, Ms Thompson we all know that no one cares except idiots in this class room. Idiots that belong on that stupid cartoon newspaper add" Oliver said proudly, as he pulls out a cartoon add out of his coat pocket.

He held his it out fro the teacher to see while listening to the teenagers laugh at his comment. However, Lilly and Miley were definitely not laughing at Oliver's stupidity, as Lilly would call it.

But to Lilly's disliking she sat right in front of Oliver Oaken, which she despised. He would constantly pick on her and blow air into her ear causing Lilly to jump. Yet he would never get into trouble by Ms Thompson, for she liked Oliver. No one saw why she would ever find this boy to her liking, but she did.

"Mr. Oaken, please answer the question."

"Alright, anything for you." He said while winking at one of the blondes sitting right next to him.

She giggled as he began to answer: "Sometime in the 1800's"

"That's surprising" Lilly mumbled to Miley, who tried to hold in a laugh.

"What was that Lillian? You're making fun of my idiocy, that's rich."

"Why yes I am. It's astonishing how a boy your age, and the I.Q. that you have, could manage such a big question." Lilly said confidently, but as she turned around to look at him she regretted it. For she knew something bad was going to happen to her.

Oliver leaned into Lilly's face, inches away from hers "I would take those words back if I were you Miss Truscott."

But to Miley and Lilly's dismay, Lilly swallowed her gut and told Oliver something that she regretted.

"Bite me."

Everyone gasped, while Oliver's eyes went huge. An amusing smile plastered on his face.

"Lilly!" Miley and Ms Thompson yelled in unison.

"Miley and Lilly detention after class." Right then the bell rang. "Now!"

Lilly wanted to object but knew it was no use; everyone was in love with Oliver's

Outrageous humor and dare devil tricks. For Oliver's hair was down to his chin, and it was a scandal. But the more he shook his head to get his hair out of his eyes, the more girls wanted him more.

He carried a gun with him in his coat pocket, it was a huge outrage. No one cared except his neighbors.

Lilly couldn't stand it, yet she didn't know why she was capable to say such things to him.

But as the hours went by in detention, Miley and Lilly passed notes about the huge riot that happened in class.

"How could a boy be so...so...repulsive!" Lilly said while walking to her bike.

"Indeed he is, but his eyes! Oh Lilly, have you ever looked at them? They are so beautiful!" Miley said while twirling her hair.

"I don't care how beautiful he can be, he is an outrage and needs to leave for-"

But Lilly could say more, for she was speechless. Her bike that her grandfather made her was in the lake all rusty. As she was about to scream, she anxiously looked around trying to find who would do such a thing.

As she walked down the hill to the lake she stepped an inch away from the lake still looking around, but to her dismay felt a huge force on her back and fell into the water. As she scurried to get back onto the surface she heard laughing.

"Oliver!" Lilly Screamed with all her might, for she had enough with his games.

"Yes, my love?" Oliver said while dangling his feet from the tree he was sitting in.

"Why do you treat me like this?"

"Because you don't think my eyes are dreamy enough" He smirked.

Lilly was right near the tree where Miley watched, frozen at the sight. Oliver climbed down the tree to Lilly's eye level.

"But why me, why must you be so cruel?"

"Because" Oliver said, while walking away from the scene. "I moved to this damn town."

Lilly's mouth dropped as her body dripped from head toe in water. Miley started to blink and come back to reality while moving her hands.

"Thanks for the help best friend" Lilly said harshly as she walked into the lake to get her bike to go to home.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but my free will to write whatever is in my imagination, and it so happens Lilly and Oliver are in my imagination right now. Oh! and dont worry they are not together yet! there is more to come on the way, i assure you that! **

It was almost morning; the moon was shaped into a crescent as the stars shined brightly in the night sky. Meanwhile the wind had died down and no one was there to be found.

Walking down the sliver paved side walk, while his black swayed shoes were clomping in the night. His black suspenders were killing him over his white collar long sleeved shirt. To his dismay the shirt was already messed up and un-tucked, which he felt uncomfortable with. But he ignored it all and just tucked his hands into the pockets of his black pinstriped pants.

This was the part of day Oliver loved the most.

No loud people arguing if you should pay the milk man, for he spilt the milk right on their front porch and didn't bother to tell the family. Yet, he brought the milk, but didn't deliver it specifically to the family, in person.

Oliver had heard it all, and yet was anxious for the morning. For it was almost spring break, which meant spying on Lilly.

He had to admit it was fun making her life miserable. The way she didn't care if her hair was in her face, while she yelled at him, or the way her face turned a soft pink every time he had tried to make fun of her. In the End knowing he was right.

She was quite a mystery to Oliver, every reaction she made to Oliver's insults surprised him every time. He figured she was a perfect child craving something. And that something Oliver wanted to know.

He was walking back home from catching up with his friends at the bar in the city. Oliver was so glad to have flappers as friends, they always knew how to cheer him up the way he liked it.

"Come on baby, just one kiss and it will make all your tears go away." Austin slurred as he pulled onto a girls arm, but just wobbled her around for he was too drunk.

"Austin, what are you doing" Oliver said as he ran up to join his friend in his game, until he saw the girl that Austin was trying to seduce.

"Lilly?" Oliver yelled as he stood there in shock.

_What is she doing out at a time like this? It is too dangerous for girls like her to be out here in thes-wait, why do I even care? _

"Please let go of me, I'm sorry I was in your spot. I won't sit here at night again, I promise." Lilly said as she tried her hardest to get out of this mans grip.

Oliver fiercely took Austin's hand and yanked it off of Lilly's arm. Oliver mouthed 'go' as he tried to deal with Austin being dunk.

xXx

Lilly ran, she ran as long as her fragile heart could bare. For she could not run well in her dress, but of course, she didn't go to her grandmother's house; she went to the only place that made her feel safe.

Hollow Lake, it was near the school and her grandmother's. It seemed that every time she went down there she always felt secure. Her grandfather used to take her down to the lake so much that when she goes down there now, she can hear his voice sometimes.

Once Lilly stopped running she went to the hollow tree on the top of the hill. Sitting, she could look downward and see the lake glistening in the moonlight.

Her heart heaved a sigh as she sat up against the tree. At that moment nothing could make Lilly less safe then she felt at that tree.

"Found ya'"

_No_

She thought as she closed her eyes. Hoping she could blend into the tree, hoping the boy gazing down at her was just gazing at the grass. But, he did in fact see her and so she took in a deep breath and prayed for her temper to not flare at him like it did before.

"Yes?" Lilly asked breathlessly.

"I wondered why you came to this dump everyday after school." Oliver said.

"For your information I come here because it relaxes me." Lilly said with her eyes still closed trying to block him out of her thoughts, which she was not doing a very good job.

"Oh" Oliver said while taking a seat right next to her by the tree. He never knew why but she made him smile at all the quirky things she did. As much as it pained him to say, he enjoyed her company. Every time she wasn't there his mind would eventually come upon her name which made him furious.

Lilly finally opened her eyes and saw Oliver sitting right next to her gazing at the sky with an adorable gleam in his brown eyes.

_What! How on earth could I think something like that? This boy is an outrage and will always be a deaf tune frog that I despise!_

Lilly thought as she snapped her head towards him. "What on earth do you think your doing?"

"Is it a crime to sit next to a tree?" Oliver asked amused.

"No, it is not. But it will be if you don't leave me in peace." Lilly snapped

"Is that a threat? Again, Lillian why must you hate men? Do you perhaps like woman instead?"

That was it, Oliver pulled the last straw for Lilly and she was not going to take it. "if I liked woman would I do this? Mr. I am too witty for my own good?" Lilly instantly got up and eyed something on the ground. She picked it up and pointed it straight at Oliver.

"Any last words?" She asked politely.

"Shoot away." Oliver said as he started to stand up. He didn't really know what came over him but as he stood in front of Lilly he had an idea that ruined both of their lives.

Lilly's figures trembled as she set the gun into position ready to fire, but to her dismay Oliver put his hands up.

"Well, there is something I would like to do before you kill me." Oliver asked slyly.

"And what would that be?"

Oliver came closer to her with an amused smirk on his face.

_This is going to be good._

He thought as he chuckled to himself. He always wondered how his mind worked so deviously. Yet little did they know they were pushing it.

Oliver came closer to her, making Lilly feel more scared than ever. He leaned in and kissed her right on the mouth. Quite passionately, just to toy with her brain.

But while her body went into shock mode, her finger pulled the trigger.

**Comment please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I wrote another chapter in less than a week! That is a new record for me, well anyway I put some other characters in the story because its a hannah montana fic. There needs to be hannah montana characters in the fic, well I think so anyway. Read and Review please!**

Right as her fingers collided with the trigger; Lilly heard a faint 'clink.'

_No! How could a rebellious boy like himself not have a gun loaded?_

Oliver pulled up from their embrace and started to laugh hysterically. Lilly furiously threw the gun into Oliver gut making him fall up against the tree.

"Why the hell would you carry around a gun and not have it loaded!" Lilly yelled as she tried to look anywhere but his face, feeling ashamed at what she tried to attempt.

"Because…" Oliver mumbled as he grabbed his gun and put it into the gun holder on his waist.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"Well I don't like the reason why and I know if I told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Oliver barked as he got onto his feet again.

Staring each other, both Lilly and Oliver wondered who would cave. Little did they know that both of them were as stubborn as a mule.

"You're impossible!" Oliver blatantly pointed out while throwing his hands in the air. He couldn't understand why every girl he met was always easy to see threw, but he could not see what Lilly's weaknesses were because she always changed them!

"And you are a hideous tune deaf frog!" Lilly yelled while stomping her right foot into the ground.

"Oh I am, am I? Well for your information I can not only hear perfectly but I am human."

"Well you're still hideous." She snapped as she looked up at him.

The moons angle was right on his face, letting Lilly see his facial structures. From his structured jaw, to his perfectly curved brown lashes, Lilly could not find an imperfect feature on his face.

_So this is what everyone sees in him. He looks so different, not like anyone in this part of town anyway. Kind of like city people, to beautiful for there own good…_

Oliver looked worn out and tired, he honestly couldn't think of a really good come back to shove in her face. She was too smart for him and he knew it. He started to gaze onto the stars to just put his mind at ease. The migraines he got now a days really made him sick and tired of the reason he was there in the first place.

All of a sudden Lilly gasped, everything she had done that night had come flooding back to her making her want to cry. She clasped her hand over her mouth and just ran, leaving Oliver standing by the tree not paying attention, for he was deep in thought.

"Please don't kill me." She whispered as she ran deep into the woods to find a little house nestled between a little pond and a lot trees.

Lilly banged on the door to the house repeatedly till someone opened the door.

"For petes sake Lilly, I told your grandma our house could be a second home but not at this hour. I have work tomorrow!" Roby said groggily while rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Mr. Stewart, I know this is horrible time to come and visit but I need Miley right now!" Lilly said trying hard to not show her tears.

Sadly, Robby could see very well she was in some position that needed some ones affections, so he led Lilly up the hollow stairs to a small room in the corner of the hallway where his child were resting .

"Miley!" Lilly yelled with joy, while running into the room to anxious to be quiet. The two people in the room both woke up alarmed that something bad was happening.

"What! I told you daddy I--Lilly? What in heavens name are you doing here?" But before she could say more her blonde friend came up to her and crashed on her sobbing.

"I'm a wicked, wicked child Miley!"

in the corner of the small impacted room, was a thud on the floor. Miley's older brother Jackson fell from his bed to the floor from Lilly's loud yell.

"You're going to hell? Really, well can you go now so I can sleep?" Jackson asked irritated.

"Oh hush up you brainless doctor! Now Lilly, what happened?"

Lilly slowly came off of Miley's shoulder and sat quietly on her bed. "Well you see it all started after I ate dinner, I went up to my room to read. _**Jane Eyre**_, have you read that book? It's quite fascinating, really, you see, Jane is an orphan and becomes a governess and--"

Lilly stopped to take a breath but saw Miley's reaction. The poor girl wanted to hurt her red eyed friend for coming so early in the morning to tell her about a book.

"Please tell me that's not why you woke her up!" Jackson groaned

"Why of course not, I'm just getting off topic, sorry."

"Then what happened?" Miley and Jackson yelled.

"Well I went to that little place where the wind hits you on your forehead and gives you a nice cool breeze. Well, Miley, you know. Well anyway, I saw a boy around our age. He was walking quite funny."

"Please don't tell me you tried to help a drunken man." Jackson groaned as he climbed back into his bed and sank his head into his pillow.

"She is not talk to you! Have some manners and stop talking now, for I want to know the story." Miley barked.

Lilly stared at her best friend and brother; she loved them with all her heart. Jackson was a big brother for her as Miley was the sister she always dreamed of. their bickering made her smile, knowing that even if she was a guest in their house they treated her like she was family. In a weird way that made Lilly feel home.

"Now, proceed…please." Miley asked sympathetically.

Lilly yawned as she glanced at her best friend, while she started to lay her head on Miley's bed.

"It doesn't matter; the only thing that does matter was that tonight was a magical night…" Lilly said while dozing off to sleep.

Miley sighed as she watched her friend sleep. She never saw her friend so off topic before, she wondered what really happened that night.

"She is so strange." Jackson whispered while getting up from his bed to get Lilly a blanket.

"Yes, but I never have seen her like this. Who was the drunken man anyway?"

Miley slowly brushed Lilly's hair while waiting for Jackson with the blanket. When he did come back with the blanket he gently put it across Lilly's sleeping body. As he inhaled oxygen with his noise he smelt something strange.

"Oken" Jackson grumbled.

"What are you talking about?"

"She was with that low life of a guy."

Miley looked at Jackson puzzled as he got into his bed. She gasped once she put together what he was talking about.

"Jackson, that's horrible! Oliver is so sweet and caring." Miley said flirtatiously.

"Yes he is, if you're a flapper. Look, I don't know what Lilly did but I have a feeling Oliver was in it."

"So? Lilly and Oliver can be friends, it's not a crime." Miley said while facing Jackson on her pillow.

"Lilly can't stand that guy. I bet you by the end of this year she will despise him more than she does right now." Jackson stated while closing his eyes.

"Well I bet you're wrong, she will like him. And if I'm right you have to wash my laundry till you actually leave this house, and become the 'famous doctor' you pretend you're going to become."

"Deal"


	5. Chapter 5

The next day was heart wrenching for Lilly. For seeing Oliver everyday at school was hard, but to her surprise she only had one thought in her head that whole day. Which did not include him, it included Margie Peterson.

She never got the sight of seeing her next door neighbor murdered out of her head. It seemed innocent at the time, for Lilly was going to her house because it was Miley's birthday and Lilly specifically went over to Mrs. Peterson's house; for she was known for her famous pies.

"It's my entire fault" Lilly whispered, as she crept onto the unknown property.

"Quit being such a dramatic person Lilly, she is dead. It's impossible to punish you now." Miley stated while grabbing Lilly's shoulders to follow her.

The two girls reached the door to the copse's house. To Miley, it seemed foolish to come to the house at four in the morning. Lilly could always look when the sun was up.

But to Lilly, she knew somebody killed her neighbor and was afraid she was next-so the earlier she looked the better.

Lilly slowly opened the door while the girls heard a loud _"creeeeeeek."_

Miley swallowed her dignity while walking into the house. She clenched her oval shaped locket with a picture of her mother in it, praying to God that today wouldn't be her last.

Lilly instructed Miley where to go to look for any evidence.

"Okay, I was standing right next to the ice box while Mrs. Peterson was at her stove."

Miley observed the rather large kitchen. The wall was split in half, making the top half painted in an acid green color while the bottom was a lightwood. The whole kitchen seemed to be filled with wood, from the cabinets to the ice box were wood, but it had a nice homey feel to it. The sink had doors above and bellows it, which was right next to a wooden door to lead you outside.

"This woman sure did love her kitchen" Miley stated.

"Yes, this room was her prized possession."

"Well, did you find anything?" Miley asked curiously, while hoping she would say yes.

"Of course not, I just came in the kitchen! Go make yourself useful and go look in her bedroom." Lilly informed.

Miley opened her mouth to say something but forgot what she was going to say. She grunted and stomped her way around the two story house.

"I had no idea she was rich!" Miley exclaimed as she stopped and gazed at the spiral staircase.

"Oh yes, before her husband died from the war, he owned a tobacco company." Lilly yelled back.

"You don't say?" Miley said while still gazing at the stairs.

"Oh yes, and just wait till you go inside her bedroom."

Miley instantly ran up the stairs and became face to face with two huge doors that were shut. She instantly opened the doors to find a room and herself gaping at the sight.

The carpet was blue while the walls were a cream color. The bed was to the left of the room with the sheets a dark pink. As the wooden desk next to the bed held a little blue and white lamp, couches and writing desks were farther to the right of the room; but in the corner held a bathroom with a tub, toilet and a sink.

"That's not fair!" Miley shrieked.

"What" Lilly yelled while running up the stair trying to find her best friend.

"She has a hair dryer; I have been begging my father for one since last Christmas." Miley pouted.

Lilly started to drift into the bedroom while Miley slipped the hair dryer in the pocket of her apron.

Miley walked fast to the writer's desk to find an invitation.

Lilly turned around to find Miley's apron huge.

"Miley, you don't steal!"

"So? She is dead anyway"

"That's even worse, now put it back!"

"…Fine…" Miley grunted as she put the hair dryer back, but before she went to the bathroom something caught her eye.

"Lilly, what is this?" She asked curiously while looking at the card.

"What?"

"It say's that it is an invitation to your wedding." Miley stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, so not the best but I had to put some kind of mystery in it, and its not that much. But I am taking a tiny break of Lilly and Oliver realizing they are perfect for each other (and they are!) So the next chapter is Oliver's own chapter like this is Lilly's. And guess what? someone is going to die!!! OOHHH I wonder who it is? So sorry again for the bad chapter hopefully the next chapter wont be this bad!**

**- Odo **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Okay, so as I am writing this I am sad to say that school starts for me in three days and I am sad to say I am NOT looking forward to it! So I do not know when I will update next, just F.Y.I. But to the people that read this and review, you guys are my heros! I love how I get reviews from you guys every chapter I put up and because of you, you are making the story go on. I love it! It's like we have our own little group of people, haha groupies! And of course anyone is able to comment. It just seems you guys mostly do and I wanted to let you guys know that I am very appreciated of you guys! Ok, now to the chapter! This one I like, alot and loliver will be coming soon, (next chapter) so dont worry! Since this is Oliver's turn, he is a gangster, ergo cussing. There is not huge horrible words but still there are cussing and it's rated teen because of language. So bare with me and I hope you like it! Comments and reviews are greatly excepted so please enjoy! **I own NOTHING but the idea of the story, oh and Austin, but thats not really something to brag about..**

Oliver slowly turned the knob while trying to not wake the sleeping silhouette on the bed. His mind was wondering around for answers while slowly walking down the stairs. A man with such dignity and pose shouldn't be seeking for answers, for he clearly has the answers. Well, for everyman that wants to be like him.

He started heading down the stairs until he heard men yelling and guns firing. He smiled to himself, for this was Oliver's home.

'The Hole' was the place to go if you fantasized getting hammered and drunk. This was the stop everyman went who worked for 'The Boss.' A man who had a horrible reputation came here for pleasure. No one accepted them elsewhere, so they new where to escape from reality when they had the chance.

At the end of the staircase stood Oliver's only friend, Austen, who, unlike Oliver, was an unattractive man. With a pale complexion and freckles all over his body, Austen, often times tried to steer himself away from woman. His curly red hair was the same length as Oliver's. But his piercing pale blue eyes got him a lot of ladies, only because Oliver was helping him. Never in Austen's life, could he actually get a girl to like him for himself. He was a man of the streets which involved nobody but himself.

"So, did you have fun?"

"Not really, there all the same now," Oliver said while walking past his only friend.

"Bullshit," Austen yelled, stopping Oliver in his tracks.

"Excuse me?"

Oliver whipped around to face an angry red head, and he knew to never mess with an angry red head.

"How long did you think you could keep this little secret of yours Oken?" Austin spewed as he looked coldly at Oliver.

"And that would be?" Oliver snapped.

"How come that blonde tramp is still alive?"

"Because I'm making her have a slow and painful death wish, not killing her off the bat!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe this shit you're telling me?"

"Honestly, Austen why are you giving me all this crap in the first place?" Oliver asked irrelatively.

Austen was a man of kindness and compassion, he was an odd man who enjoyed blowing people up. But never a man to confront Oliver's authority or even question it, he always respected Oliver. He was the only person who talked to him when he was sold from his father. He taught Austin the ways of a gun, and the techniques. They were more of a family than whatever they were in the eyes of 'The Boss.'

"Because someone has to knock some sense into that shitty brain of yours." A voice said from the other end of the room which made all the people in the room freeze in terror.

"I should have known the little rat would be on to this," Oliver said shakily.

Austin eyes went wide as the boy came forward; he knew that if he didn't damage at least one bone in Oliver's body. He would be damaged enough to be in the ground.

The boy walked up to the men arguing while everyone watched his every move.

"So you didn't do my request Austin old' pal," The boy said smugly.

Oliver grinded his teeth while watching the smaller boy have such an affect on the whole building. He wasn't even really _tall _yet he had a reputation _almost _as big as Oliver's.

"Leave him out of this Rico, you know I'm the one you want dead, not him."

"Very true Oken, I would very much like to see your body burned into the ashes with your father's." Oliver grinded his teeth harder, which made a 'squeaking' sound, come out of his mouth.

"You filthy little son of a-"

"Hey, hey lets not get pushy with names," Rico said while putting his hands up in the air.

"I only want the blonde tamp dead or you, it's not that hard to choose."

"I'm making her have a slow and painful-"

But before Oliver could say anything, Rico went to a table and grabbed a beer bottle and forcefully threw it against the wall. Smashing the glass bottle into a million tiny diamond sized pieces.

"That's not good enough!" Rico roared.

Oliver watch Rico's rage as he concluded the over all theory in his mind. He smirked at the little child, knowing the real reason behind his madness.

"I see what's going on," Oliver chuckled. "You're angry because you didn't get the task you wanted to fulfill."

"No-" Rico mumbled fighting back the urge to kill the man that he loathed the most. But sadly to his dismay, Rico knew he could never do such a thing.

"You knew your father liked me better so he gave me the task to finish the job unlike you."

"My father is dying! He doesn't know what he wants to what he needs. And I killed Peter and I can gladly kill the shrew!" Rico Roared in a state of fury.

Oliver smirk turn to a cold stone glare, for he had enough of Rico's nonsense. He strictly walked over to the boy and narrowed his eyes to him.

"The task is mine, not yours. It's not my fault 'The Boss' gave it to me, for I didn't ask to watch some goofy girl run around in a dress and learn about things that don't matter. It's my responsibility to watch her and …kill her. So if you lay a finger on her or yet attempt to kill her, mark my words Rico. I will kill you with my bare hands."

Rico gave Oliver the most senile smile that it made him sick. "I'll give you a month and if she isn't dead by then, you both will be in the ashes of my fathers cigar tray."

And with that note, Oliver spun around and started to walk out. Right before he walked out, he found a wooden chair and threw it against the wall in fury and pure hatred toward the boy.

He would be damned if Rico touched one finger on her. He swore on his fathers grave.


End file.
